Quant tout ne se déroule pas comme prévue!
by Faerie714
Summary: Finale de la saison 1. Personnage de la saison 2 compris! Langage assez cru.. Sinon, Peter est sur le point d'égorger Kate quand tout part de travers.. Personnages: Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Peter, Kate, Chris et Gerard!


Alors me revoici avec ce texte, qui je vous le dis tout de suite, est assez n'importe quoi x) Mais j'espère que cela va vous divertir au moins un peu!

**Attention à tous!** Voici un mélange des personnages de la saison 1 et 2, mais durant la finale de la saison 1, c'est-à-dire quand Peter veut tuer Kate! Ahh! Et Jackson est un loup-garou, donc tout pour vous mélangez ;) Et Lydia est ''normal''.. Comme dans la saison 2, elle est immunisée et tout le tralala :) Et pourquoi elle est là? Eh bien.. Je ne sais pas.. J'avais le goût qu'elle vienne mettre du piquant dans l'histoire :) Espérant que cela vous plaise! :)

Langage assez cru.. !

* * *

Tout ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux ne pouvait être réel, pourtant ça l'était.

Peter tenait par la gorge la gentille et petite innocente Kate* qui elle, regardait désespérément sa nièce, son frère et son père. Derek, Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac et Erica étaient également présent. Seuls le léger ricanement de déranger de Peter brisait le lourd silence qui régnait entre tous, ainsi que la respiration saccadé de Kate.

La meute avait griffes et crocs sorties, prêt à attaquer, tandis que les chasseurs, leurs armes pointer sur les loups-garous, n'attendaient qu'un seul faux mouvement de leur part pour tirer.

- Ma chère Kate, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à dire avant de mourir? Demanda Peter en souriant.  
- S'il te plait, je regrette ce que j'ai fait à ta famille. S'il te plait, ne me tue pas.  
- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense? Je te croyais plus convaincante.. Quelqu'un voudrait peut-être interférer en sa faveur? Au risque de sa propre vie, bien sur. Rigola-t-il.

Allison allait protester, mais Chris lui fit signe de se taire. Quant à Gerard, il ne bougea même pas. La meute ne protesta pas non plus, pourquoi le faire? Elle avait tuer toute la famille de Derek.

- Personne? Vraiment? Comme c'est dommage ma chère Kate, tu vas mourir devant ceux dont tu te croyais aimée, ceux qui ne font rien pour te sauver.. Je te souhaite tout le malheur possible en enfer.

Il s'apprêta à l'égorger, quand Kate protesta une dernière fois, ce qui lui fit arrêter son geste.

- Derek!

Tous levèrent un sourcil, plus qu'intrigué.

- Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu ne veux même pas m'aider un tout petit peu? Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Derek grogna.

- C'est quoi cette histoire? Fit Peter.

Tous avaient abaissé leurs armes et rentré leurs griffes et crocs. Kate avait trouvé un moyen de gagner du temps.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas, Derikou?

Derek grogna plus fort et plus longtemps cette fois.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul, mais je suis un peu perdu. Concéda Peter. Derek?

Un combat intérieur faisait clairement rage dans la tête de Derek.

- Derek! Demanda Stiles.  
- Je.. Nous.. Sommes.. Il fit une légère grimace de dégoût. Sortit ensemble...

Chris en échappa son arme par terre tellement ce que Derek venait de dire n'avait aucun sens. Et ce n'était pas vraiment mieux du coté des autres.

- Quoi?! Demanda Stiles.  
- Stiles... Pas maintenant..  
- Comment ça ''pas maintenant''?

Il se rapprocha de Derek, se fichant désormais de la situation, qui même pas 5 minutes auparavant, était critique.

- Tu veux dire que tu es sortis avec cette traînée psychopathe et que tu ne m'en a même pas parler! Je te ferai remarquer qu'on sort...

Stiles s'arrêta brusquement de parler, remarquant sa bourde, tandis Derek fermait lentement les yeux.

- Merde. Lâcha Stiles.  
- T'as merder.. Fit remarquer Lydia, un léger sourire au lèvre, la situation devenait assez marrante.  
- Attendez! QUOI?! S'exclama Scott.  
- Ohh, c'est pas si grave Scott, rajouta la rousse.

Allison s'approcha de Scott, sous le regard désapprobateur de son père.

- Scott, ils font ce qu'ils veulent...  
- Non mais c'est dégueulasse! Vous.. tout les deux! Ensemble? Largua-t-il en les pointant un après l'autre, totalement sous le choc.  
- Hey! Un peu de respect quand même!  
- Stiles, c'est pas envers toi, c'est lui qui est dégueulasse!  
- Merci de dire que c'est dégueulasse de sortir avec moi...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis! C'est juste que c'est Derek! Tu peux pas sortir avec Derek! C'est.. c'est impossible! T'es pas gay!

Stiles marcha rapidement vers Scott en le pointant furieusement.

- Met toi bien ça dans le crâne Scott, je sors avec Derek que ça te plaise ou non et va te faire foutre si tu n'es pas capable de vivre avec!  
- Stiles.. Commença Derek.  
- Pas de Stiles qui tienne! Tu es sortis avec ça? Dit-il en pointant Kate et en revenant à coté de Derek.  
- Ça suffit là! Les traîné psychopathe et tout! Protesta Kate.  
- Toi, la cinglé, on t'as pas sonné! Cracha Stiles.  
- Comment voulais-tu que je te dise ce que j'ai fait! À cause de ça, ma famille est morte! C'est de ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé!  
- Et pas qu'un peu. Rajouta rapidement Kate, aimant de plus en plus la situation.

Peter raffermi sa prise sur Kate, l'étranglant un peu plus.

- Tu te la fermes salope. Murmura Peter à son oreille.

Kate dégluti légèrement, mais continua de fixer avec grand intérêt ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Regarde moi bien Derek! Ce n'est absolument pas toi qui à aspergé ta maison de litres d'essences, qui a allumées les allumettes et qui les a lancées avec un plaisir malsain. Tout ce qui c'est passé n'est pas de ta faute! C'est comme si on m'accusait de la mort de ma mère! J'y ai longtemps cru, pour finalement me rendre compte que je m'étais torturé pour rien pendant des années! Ce sont des choses qui arrive et on ne peut rien y faire! Alors tu t'enlèves cette stupide idée de ta tête maintenant! Ordonna Stiles.

Lydia souriait, elle était fière de ce que Stiles venait de dire. Scott était complètement perdu, Jackson les trouvait pathétique et s'emmerdait presque et Erica comprenait maintenant pourquoi Derek l'avait repoussé.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussée quand je t'ai embrassée! Déclara-t-elle sans y pensé.  
- QUOI?! demanda Stiles.

Isaac se tapa le front avec sa main.

- Et c'est reparti! dit doucement Isaac en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Elle m'a sauté dessus! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi de plus que la repousser?  
- Stiles, c'est pas de sa faute, je lui ai vraiment sauté dessus... Tenta de se racheter Erica.  
- Et c'est arrivé quand au juste?  
- Ça faisait deux semaines qu'on était ensemble..  
- Et tu ne me l'a pas dit?  
- Vous sortez ensemble depuis tout ce temps! coupa Scott qui était au courant de cet épisode.  
- Oui, Scott. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi! Ce n'était pas important et je ne voulais pas foutre la merde entre nous!  
- C'est raté.. Dit Jackson.

Lydia lui fit un signe de se taire, il n'allait pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu en plus celui-là!

- Regardez, dit Chris, je me fiche un peu de qui embrasse, couche ou sort avec qui. Tout ce que je veux, c'est en terminer et rentrer chez moi.  
- Alors tu te fiches que je couche avec Scott? Demanda Allison, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.  
- Quoi?!

Scott recula de quelques pas vers Derek, s'éloignant de Chris.

- Je veux dire...

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque? Je tue Kate et après on rentre tous chez sois, c'est un bon deal non?

Les regards noirs qu'il reçu lui affirmèrent que non. Il soupira et la discutions Père/Fille continua.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Scott?  
- Il fallait bien que tu l'apprennes un jour ou l'autre, ajouta Kate.  
- Tu le savais? Rétorqua Chris.  
- Faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte!

Chris se tourna vers Scott et le pointa durement du doigt.

- Tu fais du mal à Allison, et je te jure que je te tue. Lentement et dans toutes les souffrances possible. Je ne me gênerai pas.  
- Papa...  
- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Allison Monsieur... Se dépêcha de dire Scott.

Jackson rigola, Scott n'en menait vraiment pas large devant Chris Argent.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille plomber l'ambiance, mais j'ai toujours quelqu'un à tuer, donc on pourrait se concentrer sur ce qui est réellement important? Demanda Peter, de plus en plus lassé de la situation.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Peter, Déclara Jackson. Derek est sortie avec Kate, maintenant il sort avec Stiles, Erica lui a sauté dessus pendant qu'il sortait avec Stiles, Allison couche avec Scott, Moi avec Lydia et surement Erica et Isaac, on peut passer à autre chose?

Erica et Isaac se mirent à rougir légèrement.

- Nooonnn! J'y croie pas! Erica et Isaac? S'écria Stiles. Mais c'est géniale! Continua-t-il. On va pouvoir faire des sorties de couple trop démente! Scott avec Allison, Jackson avec Lydia, Isaac avec Erica, et moi avec Derek! On pourrait aller au bowling? J'adore ce trucs! Ou aller au cinéma! Se faire pleins de sorties de ce genre! Trop dé-men-tielle! Il y a une fête foraine qui vient dans deux semaines! On pourrait aller y faire un tour! Et Derek! Avec tes supers-pouvoirs de super loup-garou, tu vas me gagner pleins de trucs aux stand de jeux!

Un effroyable bruit de déchirure coupa l'élan de délire de Stiles. Peter venait d'égorger Kate.

- Désoler, mais y'en avait encore pour des heures. Je suis patients, mais ça faisait déjà un moment que j'attendais de me venger, y'a des limites...

Chris était blême. Sa soeur, - Elle avait beau être folle, c'était quand même sa soeur-, était étendu sur le sol, la gorge ouverte, devant sa fille et son père. Il pris son arme et vida tout son chargeur sur Peter qui s'écroula sur le sol. Allison tremblait. Jackson ne souriait plus de son air arrogant. Stiles s'était rapprocher encore plus de Derek. Scott, Isaac et Erica étaient sous le choc.

Derek s'approcha de son oncle et le regarda respirer difficilement. Il l'enjamba et s'accroupi pour lui parler doucement.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois mécontent que cette salope soit morte, mais tu as tué Laura, et ça, tu dois en payer de ta vie.

Il se releva et l'égorgea sans regret. Il sentit tout le pouvoir d'Alpha se répandre dans son corps. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et il ne put se retenir de faire savoir son nouveau statu.

- Je suis l'Alpha désormais.

Stiles s'approcha de lui et l'écarta du corps en le tirant par le bras.

- Viens..

Derek se laissa faire, il était épuisé.

Gerard pointa son arme sur Derek.

- Tu as tuer ma fille.  
- Gerard, il n'a rien fait, tu ne peux le tuer. C'est le code. Averti Chris.  
- MA fille est morte! Qu'il aille au diable ce code!

Chris se posta entre Derek et Gerard.

- Ne crois pas que cela va m'arrêter Chris. Pousse toi ou je te tue aussi.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de le tuer!

Gerard chargea son arme, maintenant prêt à tirer sur Chris.

- Je ne te le dirai pas une seconde fois.  
- Je ne bouge...

Le son de l'air couper à grande vitesse et Gerard qui s'effondra au sol, un flèche planté dans le coeur arrêta Chris.

- Je suis désoler.. Je ne voulais pas! Il allait te tuer! S'écria Allison en s'écroulant au sol. J'ai... J'ai tué mon grand-père... Oh mon dieu! sanglota-t-elle.

Chris vint la serrer dans ses bras.

- Allison, tu as fait ce que tu croyais être le mieux pour tous. Tu avais le droit de le faire, il allait enfreindre les lois. Nous allons rentrer, tu vas allez dormir et demain sera une nouvelle journée, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça doucement et Chris l'aida à se relever. Ils partirent sans regarder derrière.

- Scott, aide moi à transporter Peter. Isaac, Jackson, prenez Gerard et on verra pour Kate. Ordonna Derek.  
- Et on les met où? Demanda Scott.  
- Stiles, Erica et Lydia, allez creuser deux trous près de la forêt, nous allons venir vous aider.

Tous s'activèrent à leur tâche que leur nouvel Alpha leur avaient donnés. Stiles regardait amoureusement Derek qui s'activait à la tâche. Ce dernier ne lui avouerait surement jamais son passé au complet, mais il le prendrait comme il vient, puisque Stiles ne pourrait en aucun cas se passer de Derek, et vice versa. Isaac aidait soigneusement Erica pour qu'elle ne travaille que le moins possible. Ils s'aimaient tout les deux, c'était visible à des milliers de kilomètres quand ils ne jouaient pas la comédie. Lydia s'assurait avec joie que Jackson fasse son travaille comme il se le doit, ne voulant pas que son petit-ami se fasse durement gronder par le méchant Derek. Et pour Scott, il espérait de tout son âme qu'Allison allait s'en sortir et que son père voudrait bien accepter, ou du moins, tolérer leur relation.

Cette soirée avait été mouvementé, mais elle avait révélé pleins de petite choses qui auraient pris du temps à faire surface. Elle allait aider les nombreux couples à s'épanouir, même si elle avait drôlement secouer l'équilibre qui s'était installer. Souhaitons que tout aille pour le mieux.

Fin .

* * *

**Je sais, c'est du GRAND n'importe quoi x) Mais j'avais l'idée depuis un long moment et je me suis dis: Allez! On l'écrit! Et ce n'était pas du tout prévu que ça finisse comme ça.. Mais bon... J'ai pas pus faire autrement! J'espère que ça vous à plu même si c'était... Étrange.. x) Laisser moi vos impressions! :)**

Et désoler pur les fautes! Je fais attention :\

**Faerie **


End file.
